


Every Woman Has a Name

by unruhe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unruhe/pseuds/unruhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Tonks play a game of a slightly adult-nature. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Woman Has a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: is pretty obvious. No profit was made from this, only written for my own amusement.
> 
> This started as a writing assignment in which you could only use dialogue, but I liked it and filled it out a bit.

Nymphadora Tonks nervously tore the napkin I her hands into tiny shreds while trying to avoid her companions eyes. “I’ll have you know I don’t do this often.”

Severus Snape looked over at the woman with violently purple hair with an expression of thinly veiled incredulity. He kept his voice even before replying. “That is always reassuring. However, it does have the ring of a line males all over the globe have heard… several times over.”

“Excuse me?”

Snape took a small sip from the glass of dark wine on the bar counter in front of him. He set it down to look up and catch Tonks’ eye. He was amused by the annoyance written all over her ever-changing face. “It sounds like a line.”

Really? And how many lines have you heard to be able to recognize one? Tonks huffed, “That’s because it is. Why are you questioning me? You’re ruining the game.”

“I am doing no such thing.” _I just want to get us out of here_. Immediately. Snape said and drained the rest of the wine in one go. If he wanted to get through the night intact he was going to need more than that.

There was the beginning of a pout in her voice now. “You are. You think this a rotten idea.” _You stodgy, overgrown bat_.

Snape enjoyed a little thrill at the petulant tone of her voice. Throughout the months they had been together, Tonks had since learned that the right combination of vocal inflection and facial expression bring interesting and very welcome results from the potions master. Snape was well aware that she knew what she could do to him and how easily it could be. He had to remain in control of the situation if the night was to turn out in his favour. Faking a sigh, he set down his now empty wine glass and turned to face Tonks before addressing her. He made sure to keep his face impassive, lest he prematurely revealed how badly he wanted her out of the bar. “I am merely suggesting that we are above such games of seduction.” He paused for her reaction but was met with the stony face Aurors were so fond of during interrogations. “I would like to think that a pair such as ourselves have more important things to be doing.” _Like strip you and see how many colours I can turn your ridiculous hair_.

“Like what?” Although this time her tone was one of exasperation, Snape could see the curiosity in her eyes at his none-too-subtle innuendo. Even if he refused to play along with a tedious game lovers played when the lust had gone stale, he was more than willing to play one of his own. He wanted to see her sweat.

“Rather than sit here in a pub while you clumsily attempt to entice me into your knickers, all the while pretending to be strangers… we could be at home. With decent alcohol. He gestured to his unsatisfactory (and recently emptied) wine glass. “Where, I can assure you, I am no stranger to your body, Nymphadora.”

For the most part she betrayed no reaction, save for her eyes; they always gave her away. He could see them darkening with want. Other than that, she gave him nothing. “I see. I just thought it might’ve been a laugh.” Tonks turned to watch the bartender serve the other patrons. Having been with him for so long, she became at least a little proficient in the use of Occlumency, but tonight she wanted him to work for it without magic. She kept her eyes on the efficient bartender and the numerous multicoloured bottles on shelves behind the counter. She could already feel him trying to pry.

“Under other circumstances, it may have been.” Snape knew she could feel that he was slowly directing their evening toward either of their homes on his terms. He watched the arched curve of her back as she sat on the stool with her elbows on the bar. He watched that slip of skin emerge from the bottom of her black t-shirt only to tease him before disappearing into jeans low slung on her hips. He could almost see what he hoped was lace peeking out from the back of her jeans. Yesterday, neon cotton. Today, black lace? He was always wondering. It was a pleasing distraction. Snape slowly realized that she was driving him mad. She was just sitting there quietly, but Nymphadora Tonks and that tantalizing skin of her lower back were driving him insane. This encounter was progressing much too slowly for his liking, but he was damned if he was going to show weakness first.

“But…?” Tonks was toying with him now. She was trying to goad him into admitting that he wanted to scrap that whole ting right now and carry her off. So she was drawing this out, questioning him, taking her time… waiting for him to break first. Tonks sensed his discomfort and loved every second of it.

Snape grew tired of her affinity for games. If she insisted on questioning him, if only to delay their departure in order to torment him… he was going to give her something to talk about. “But, I consider it insulting to pretend to be ignorant of your existence when in reality I probably know you better than you know yourself.”

“Oh? Prove it.” _That was it. I have her_. He was more than ready for the challenge in her voice. She moved her elbows from the bar to her knees, providing him her rapt attention and a lovely view down her top. She smirked when saw him struggling not to look.

Snape’s dark eyes locked onto hers. She didn’t turn from him this time. “I know the way your body movies. I know by your footfalls on the stairs whether the day is going to be during which you are annoyed with me. I’ve memorized how your body responds to my touch… and how it tells me what it wants me to do next. Shall I elaborate?”

He watched her lick her lips as he spoke and he knew he had one. He would not have to suffer through cheap pick-up lines at a sad singles bar. Tonks slid off the stool and moved to signal the bartender for their check. Her hair obstructed her face, but he could feel her eyes raking him from head to toe as she struggled to control herself. Their tab came, and he snatched it from beneath her fingertips, holding it out of her reach. Just as he had hoped, she leaned in to try and grab it away from him. In doing so, her mouth brushed his ear and she whispered, “When we get home.”

With a self-satisfied smirk, Snape paid their tab and led them out of the pub and into a small alley at the side of the building where they could Apparate out of sight. He took her by the arm and guided them both to the apartment he kept in the city to be closer to the Order. They appeared on the stoop, where his hands found their way to her waist and slipped under her shirt and around to stroke the smooth skin of her back that he had been aching to touch since he caught that glimpse back at the pub.

Before he had a chance slide her top a little higher, she pressed her slender body flush against his and leaned until she had him against the front door his complex. Tonks grinned wickedly and popped the first couple buttons of his dress shirt open right there on the stoop. She reached behind him and opened the door, backing them into the lobby. “You going to invite me upstairs for ‘coffee’, or what?”

Snape was surprised by the boldness she exhibited tonight, as she was usually passive and he found himself the aggressor. Not that he was complaining; it was intriguing and incredibly intoxicating that she wanted him bad enough to attempt to undress him in the lobby of his apartment. “Have I ever denied you?”

Her indigo eyes flashed in the dim light in front of the lifts. “Never.” The lift doors opened and she pulled them inside.


End file.
